Iron Love, Iron Lust
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: Bismarck and Tirpitz love the Commander. Of that they know without a doubt. All that remained - was to show him. [Smut]


**A/N: Bismarck's kinda hard to do, considering how stoic she is. Tirpitz, oddly enough, is a bit easier despite being just as stoic. Probably because I personally see Bismarck more as a stoic leader, while Tirpitz is the younger sister who'd face-palm at the sight of Victorious~**

* * *

**Iron Love, Iron Lust**

''Nn... ow...''

''You should take a rest if you're feeling unwell, Commander.''

The Commander smiled slightly, nursing his aching wrist and shooting a look of apology over at his secretary for the day – Bismarck. The blonde woman stared at him expectantly, giving a pointed look at his aching wrist; overworked from writing reports for many hours on end. Dimly he wondered how she could keep at it for near-days at a time, envying her paperwork ability.

''I'll be fine.'' He dismissed her worries lightly, plucking his pen back up; fully intent on continuing his latest supply request. Until Bismarck pointedly leaned over and pinched the tip of the pen, plucking it out of his hands with an elegant flourish.

''I'm serious, Commander. Nothing good will come from overworking yourself.''

He breathed a defeated sigh. ''You're hardly one to talk, Bismarck.''

''I can endure more than you can.'' Bismarck replied in a matter-of-fact tone, subconsciously adjusting her cap. ''I will be fine.''

''So will I. A little pain won't do any harm.''

''Commander...'' Bismarck gave him a stern look.

The Commander held his hands up in response, flashing a slight smile up at the tall woman. ''Fine, fine, I'll take a short break... only as long as _you _do.''

Bismarck's stern gaze met his for a long, long moment – before with a deep sigh Bismarck conceded, dropping his pen down onto his desk. The Commander chuckled lightly at her exasperation, slipping out from behind his desk and crossing his office; gladly plopping himself down onto the small couch usually reserved for waiting guests. With the warm spring sunlight peering through the window to the right, it made it twice as pleasant; a soothing warmth spilling over his body as he sat down.

The blonde Battleship took a seat by his side, a quiet grunt escaping her as she leaned back into the couch. While far from the softness chair in the world it was clear she needed a rest; her tense shoulders relaxing slightly and her eyes briefly fluttering shut, one hand coming up to nurse her forehead. Something the Commander was quick to notice.

''You alright?''

''Mm.'' Bismarck brushed off his worry. ''Just a headache, nothing more.''

Soft patting made her glance to the side; giving him a flat stare when she found him patting his lap, offering her a lap-pillow. He met her exasperated gaze with open mirth, deliberately patting his thighs again, keeping the offer in the air. And with a sigh and light flush to her cheeks Bismarck took him up on the offer, shifting down onto her side and laying her head on his lap.

''Speak of this to no one.''

''I won't, I won't...''

Bismarck hummed and let her eyes close, wisely taking the chance to rest and recharge. Within a matter of minutes she fell into a light doze, snoozing softly under the warm afternoon sun, unheeding of the Commander's amused smile nor his hand stroking through her long blonde hair.

X-x-X

The best part about Spring was the changing weather. On some days it would be blistering hot, while on others – it would be bone-chillingly cold.

Tirpitz stifled a shudder as a particularly cold breeze whipped past her, the cold pelting her exposed cheeks. Rough tides lapped at the seawall beneath her feet, saltwater spraying up but always falling short of hitting her. The winds were high but no rain fell yet; the only reason she hadn't headed back inside alongside the rest of her companions.

Despite the biting cold Tirpitz always found herself craving it; savouring the bitter bite of the howling wind and the curtailing splashes of salty seawater. After spending years serving in the cold north she had grown fond of the cold, finding it too entrancing to simply ignore. So even though it meant returning to the dorm shivering and cold, she would stand out by the sea and simply bask in the chill, mesmerised by the raging tides lashing out ahead of her, a vast canvas of roiling dark blue water and bubbling white foam.

Another crash echoed as a strong tide crashed against the seawall, salty seawater spraying upwards in a tall wave before crashing back down into the sea. In the wake of the ringing explosion of water she heard the distinct tap of boots on stone, prompting Tirpitz to tilt herself to the left, glancing back over her shoulder – and the Battleship blinked in surprise as she found herself gazing at the Commander, an off-white mug in each hand.

''I knew you'd be cold.'' The Commander informed her, reading her without a single word being said beforehand.

Tirpitz took the offered mug with a soft hum, bringing it to her pale lips and taking a sip. The coffee was still hot and tinted with an unfamiliar taste, like a cross of cinnamon and some unknown spice, one she dimly remembered Jean Bart boasting about. A Vichya-style coffee then. Not an entirely unpleasant flavour, she decided.

For what felt like a small eternity they stood in amicable silence, staring out at the dark roiling waves as they sipped away at their drinks. This wasn't the first nor would be the last time he did this, Tirpitz knew; her cheeks dusting a faint pink as she savoured the coffee on her tongue. Despite her love of the cold, she wasn't entirely adverse to the warmth either. Especially not if he was the one responsible for said warmth.

Soon their coffees were drained, and the Commander posed the question. ''Ready to head back inside now?''

''Mm...''

X-x-X

''Oi, go long Commander!''

''Got it~!''

The sound of baseballs hitting wooden bats echoed even through walls, the white ball flying across the makeshift baseball pitch and into Bailey's hand, the bunny-obsessed girl letting out a cheerful cry.

Bismarck watched the game through her bedroom window, sitting comfortably in an armchair and with a mug of coffee in hand, the liquid slowly cooling after being left alone for so long. Across from her sat Tirpitz, the white-haired Battleship also gazing out the window with something approaching affectionate amusement, veiled behind her cool gaze.

''How foolish, for a commanding officer to be playing such a childish game...'' Bismarck murmured lightly, her voice disturbing the gentle silence.

''Mm...'' Tirpitz dipped her head in a slight nod. ''But oh so fitting, no?''

To that Bismarck couldn't disagree, a small smile working its way onto her normally-stoic visage. It was thanks to the Commander that she and Tirpitz of them had grown as close as they had, his friendly charm and honest helpfulness bringing them together. Perhaps then it wasn't a surprise when both of them began to feel true affection for him, expressing it in subtle but numerous ways; and getting equal subtle reciprocations. Nothing that openly confirmed their feelings, but nothing that rejected them either.

Shifting slightly, Bismarck turned her attention onto her younger sister. ''Tirpitz...''

''Yes?''

''I have a plan regarding the Commander, should you be interested...''

Interest piqued Tirpitz leaned her chin onto her fist, eyes twinkling. ''Do tell.''

X-x-X

''I wonder what they want to talk about...''

The Commander's soft murmur seemed so much louder in the empty hallway, quietly strolling down the abandoned halls of the Ironblood dormitory. It was late evening by this point, the sun having descended beyond the horizon and leaving the sky a star-laden black, the golden lights hanging overhead obscuring whatever laid outside the numerous windows lining the wall to his left.

Bismarck's room was located at the end of the hallway; the dim murmur of voices within, all the more apparent with how quiet the top floor of the building was. Bismarck's sudden request to come speak with her and Tirpitz was a surprise but not an unwanted one; he always enjoyed spending time with them, especially with how close all of them had gotten recently. Between their calm stoicism and veiled warmth, they were a lot more friendly than many realised.

Soon he came to a stop in front of Bismarck's door, waiting for a long few seconds as he listened in. When the calm murmur of conversation continued he politely rapped his knuckles on the hard wooden door, hearing the voices abruptly cut short. For a moment, silence; then soft footfalls approached the door – and it slid open, revealing Bismarck in all her beauty.

''Ah, Commander.'' Bismarck's normally-stoic face was graced by a soft, beautiful smile. ''Please, come in. We've been expecting you.''

The Commander hummed and smiled back, stepping inside the blonde's elegant bedroom – the tall ceiling matched by equally-tall windows, curtains tugged closed over the paned windows. Black and red wallpaper lined the room and the carpet was coloured in the design of the Ironblood flag. Fine oak furniture dotted the room, from Bismarck's king-sized bed to the coffee table by the curtained windows, two chairs on either side of it. A relatively new TV was over to the left by the bathroom door, a comfy-looking couch in front of it; and sat upon the couch, was Tirpitz.

''Commander.'' Tirpitz dipped her head in a slight nod, smiling. ''How are you?''

''Fine, fine...'' He replied lightly, idly taking note of the pleasant classical music playing in the background; an old gramophone in the corner playing tunes endlessly. ''You?''

Tirpitz merely hummed, mimicking his sentiment without words. Movement to his right made him glance over at Bismarck, surprised to see a hint of quiet uncertainty in her usually-steely eyes before she swiftly crushed it. She reached out over to a nearby table and plucked up a half-empty shot-glass, swinging the amber liquid down with a dignified tilt of her head.

''Commander...'' Bismarck said in a quiet tone, glancing over at him. ''The reason I summoned you here tonight, is because of a matter we need to... discuss...''

''And what would that be...?'' He asked curiously.

Bismarck's expression was stoic, but he had known her long enough to see the veiled hesitation behind her stony mask. ''I... am not good at expressing my true feelings. You know this, I'm sure. So please do forgive my boldness...''

In the time it took him to blink Bismarck reached out, her gloved hand cupping his chin and her fingers curling around his jawline – and in a heartbeat Bismarck leaned in, her lips meeting his. The Commander went stiff in surprise, the unexpected but not unwanted kiss barely registering in his gridlocked mind; Bismarck's surprisingly soft lips meshing against his own with desperate, spontaneous passion.

Before he could reciprocate Bismarck pulled back, a rare red hue to her cheeks and her gaze sliding aside, something approaching embarrassment on her visage. ''...both I and Tirpitz have shared these feelings for you, for quite some time now... I understand that it might... might be sudden, but-''

Bismarck was cut short as his arm suddenly slid around her, and before the Battleship could blink he kissed her. The blonde woman near-instantly melted into it, a surprised groan rumbling from her throat as she kissed him back, their lips meshing together with slow-burning passion. Slowly Bismarck slipped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as much as she dared to, the affection behind the kiss easily apparent to both of them.

With a soft gasp they broke apart, their lips hovering an inch apart and their breath intermingling. Bismarck met his eyes and blushed a distinctly-cute hue, averting her gaze out of embarrassment – focusing on something to the left. The sound of quiet footfalls drew his attention too, and when the Commander glanced aside he found Tirpitz quietly striding up to him, pace slow and expression uncertain.

''Commander...'' The white-haired Battleship breathed.

He smiled bashfully and extended a hand to her, one Tirpitz took – allowing him to pull her flush against his other side, capturing her pale lips in a kiss. The busty woman groaned into the kiss, her small lips parting slightly and her breath tickling his lips, enticing him to deepen the kiss further, almost-hungrily kissing the quiet Battleship until his lungs burned for air, finally forcing him to break off their locked lips.

''Ah... hah...'' He breathed, tightening his hold on both ladies. ''I feel the same-''

The Commander didn't get any further before Tirpitz kissed him again; this time with more passion than before. He groaned and returned it, quickly becoming addicted to the wonderfully-springy feel of Tirpitz's pale lips against his own. The kiss lasted only a scant few seconds before he had to break it off, a hand cupping his cheek and tilting him to the right – and Bismarck kissed him instead, the soft smooch of their lips filling the bedroom.

Tirpitz tugged on his arm and shifted back, Bismarck doing the same. With a shudder the Commander slowly moved back, letting the two beauties lead him over to the bed; getting lost in the feeling of Bismarck's soft lips. In what felt like microseconds his shins hit the bed and he fell back, pulling both Bismarck and Tirpitz down with them; both ladies landing on the bed next to him with soft grunts.

''Mm...'' Tirpitz breathed against his neck, making him shudder – before she kissed his exposed jugular, her warm breath brushing over his skin.

Bismarck was quick to exploit his distraction, leaning down and kissing him full on the lips. He tightened his hold on both ladies and kissed Bismarck back with equal passion, groaning into her mouth when Tirpitz deliberately sucked on his neck, her gentle ministrations sending shivers up his spine. What was more noticeable however was how her hand strayed south, trailing down his jacket and unbuttoning as it went; Bismarck's free hand also helping undo his jacket.

In seconds the buttons all came undone, allowing his jacket to spill open. Bismarck and Tirpitz's hands roamed over his chest blindly, a groan rumbling from his chest as they openly felt him up; the sisters wasting no time in undoing his undershirt as well. However it was Tirpitz's hand that drew his attention the most, a shudder lancing down his spine as it slid down to his crotch, deliberately stroking his clothed cock.

''Ah... you two...'' The Commander groaned quietly.

''Ssh...'' Tirpitz whispered to him, kissing his jaw. ''Just let us... show you our love, Commander...''

He couldn't offer anything other than a wordless groan, his words muffled as Bismarck captured his lips. Daringly he slid his hands further down their backs until his hands slipped down to their rears, and with tentative lust the Commander groped their asses – eliciting a mutual shiver from both Battleships. Tirpitz fumbled for his zipper and finally grasped it, the low buzz filling the bedroom as she pulled it down.

His cock slipped easily out of his boxers, Tirpitz's nimble fingers slipping in and tugging it out into the open; both sisters blushing a cute red hue as they laid eyes on his shaft. Tirpitz discarded her gloves and threw them somewhere behind her, leaving her lithe hands bare – and the Commander groaned deeply as she curled her fingers around his erection, giving it a light squeeze. Her hand was warm and soft, so delicate-feeling it weaselled another groan from his lips.

''It's... not fair that I'm half-naked...'' The Commander rumbled, gazing at the two beauties. ''...and you're not.''

Bismarck blushed a fair pink hue and hummed, her hands slipping down to her jacket and quickly unbuttoning it. The Commander openly watched as her jacket came undone, revealing her white undershirt with the top few buttons already undone, presenting some of her ample cleavage. Her undershirt came unbuttoned within a matter of seconds, each button nearly popping out the hole from the strain of her bust – and soon it spilled open, granting him a generous view of Bismarck's chest clad in a white bra.

Tirpitz was only a second behind, her white jacket already off by the time he looked over at her. She undid her shirt buttons and flashed him a quiet smile as her black undershirt spilled open, her own sizeable chest clad in a black bra. The icy-eyed woman leaned in and kissed him before he could admire her for long, devouring his soft groan as she resumed jerking him off, his cock quickly swelling to full hardness in her hand.

''Ahh...'' Tirpitz breathed as she broke the kiss off.

The Commander barely had a second to catch his breath before Bismarck captured his lips, her lips so soft it was impossible for him to refuse her. He squeezed her curvy ass through her tight skirt and she shuddered against him, her blonde hair tickling his nose as they made out. Dimly he was aware of Tirpitz shifting away, his hand slipping off her ass as she moved down his legs. For a moment all that he was aware of was Bismarck, the soft smack of their lips punctuating the quiet air; classical music drifting soothingly through the air.

Suddenly he felt warm breath against his cock, followed by a pair of small lips pressing against his dick. He bit back a low groan of surprise and gently leaned back from Bismarck's lips, breaking off the kiss so he could glance down – blushing at the sight of Tirpitz, his cock brushing against her nose as she tenderly smooched the base, her lips tickling his shaft. The icy woman glanced up at him and shot him a small smile, her eyes fluttering shut as she sensually kissed his cock again, easily making his shaft twitch with lust.

''Nn...'' The Commander shuddered, one hand sliding down and landing on Tirpitz's head, breathlessly running through her hair.

The Battleship blushed at his touch and doubled her efforts, peppering his shaft with gentle, loving kisses. She shifted back up to the tip and gave it a deliberate smooch, her pale lips parting slightly – before Tirpitz took his cock into her mouth. The sensation of her wet mouth nearly knocked the breath out of him, a shuddering gasp escaping him as she took a third of his length inside on the first go, gently sucking on his dick.

Bismarck was quick to recapture his attention, kissing his cheek once before moving to his lips, sensually drawing him into another kiss. The Commander groaned and returned it, twitching when one of her gloved hands slid down and grasped his free hand, pulling it off Tirpitz's head and instead pushing it onto her bra-clad chest, the request obvious – and one he couldn't resist, giving her plump breast a slow, aroused squeeze.

''Mmph...'' Bismarck moaned softly into the kiss, shuddering. ''More...''

The Commander complied, giving her breast another slow squeeze before taking it a step further; slipping his hand under the bottom of her bra and pushing it up. Her boobs bounced free from their prison, large and tipped with rosy nipples, her skin squishing beneath him as he groped her again – this time without a bra to stifle the feeling. Something Bismarck felt intimately, groaning deeply into the kiss as he fondled her.

His attention briefly fluttered back to Tirpitz, moaning as the Battleship took more of his cock into her mouth – sliding down until over two-thirds was engulfed by the warm wetness of her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down rhythmically, her tongue sliding along the underside of his dick and licking at his shaft with quiet determination, her intent to pleasure him all too obvious. Despite his above-average size she quickly accommodated him, alternating between bobbing her head to swirling her tongue around the tip, trying out a myriad of techniques to make him feel good; her icy eyes frequently flickering back up to his.

''Mm... Mn...'' Tirpitz hummed softly as she slid up and down his dick, his shaft coated in a glistening sheen of saliva.

He stifled a groan as Tirpitz reached behind herself, her free hand disappearing into her open shirt until she fumbled for something; and her bra came loose. With a slight shrug of her shoulders her black bra fell off, revealing her breasts in their entirety to his lustful gaze; watching as they jiggled alluringly with her bobbing head and how they swayed side-to-side when she shifted.

Tirpitz took noticed of his wandering gaze, giving his cock a single slow suck while she pulled her head back – until her lips audibly popped off his cock. She took a moment to catch her breath before cupping her breasts, and before his eyes he watched her shift closer; and then smother his cock between her plump, soft breasts.

''A-Ah...!'' The Commander gasped through his teeth.

The pale-haired beauty smiled demurely at him, deliberately squeezing her breasts together and squishing his dick between their heavenly softness. Slowly she began to slide them up and down, their ample size meaning his entire length was smothered by her tits, her saliva helping act as lubricant. The warmth of her tits only made it feel better, his dick throbbing with need between her breasts as she moved.

Bismarck shifted by his side, his hand slipping off her breast as she moved away. He looked over at her and met her gentle eyes, his cheeks warming up further when she shrugged her jacket and shirt off completely, leaving her near-topless in front of him, only her pushed-up bra left to hide her fair skin. She solved that a second later, unlatching her bra and depositing it onto the bed next to her... before crawled back, and joining her sister.

''Nn-!'' The Commander gripped handfuls of the covers as Bismarck's own sizeable breasts pushed up against Tirpitz's – both sisters rubbing their boobs together and smothering his cock between them.

''...you're twitching so much...'' Bismarck murmured, her cheeks darkening at her unintentionally erotic words. ''I mean...''

Tirpitz chuckled softly, rubbing her breasts against her sister's with flushed cheeks. ''Perhaps... you're getting close~?''

He breathlessly nodded, unable to deny Tirpitz's gentle words – groaning as tingling pressure spread through his cock. Both Battleships sped up their mutual movements and his cock throbbing between their plump tits; his bubbling orgasm made all the more pleasurable by the gentle friction against his cock. As if sensing his fast-approaching orgasm both women redoubled their efforts, sliding their large breasts up and down his cock even as pre-cum smeared between their chest, his throbbing growing stronger and stronger until-!

''N-Nn...!'' The Commander gasped through gritted teeth, a burning rush shooting up his shaft – until ropes of cum erupted from his cock.

Both Tirpitz and Bismarck blushed a deep red as his cum shot up from between their cleavages, landing on the tops of their breasts and swiftly followed by several more ropes of cum. Tirpitz bit her bottom lip and kept moving her tits, coaxing out as much cum as she could and savouring the warmth against her pale skin, prompting Bismarck to do the same; both working his cock until his orgasm stuttered to a close.

''Ah... hah...'' He twitched as both shifted back, their cum-coated breasts leaving his cock.

Through breathless eyes he watched as Bismarck almost-cutely poked at her chest, blushing crimson as she ran a finger through his cum. She quickly reached back and grabbed her shirt, carelessly using it to wipe up the mess on her chest, throwing aside her now-ruined shirt the second she was cleaned up a little.

Bismarck met his eyes and blushed, glancing aside. She shifted closer, the bed beneath them depressing as she crawled up his frame, her fingers soon landing on his shoulders and pinning him to the bed; her long blonde hair falling over his face. The blonde woman didn't say anything; her eyes conveying everything she wanted to say, from the demure embarrassment shining in them to the budding lust.

''Commander...'' Bismarck breathed quietly, and leaned down.

He met her halfway, sitting up on his elbows and kissing her inviting pink lips – groaning into her mouth as she swung one leg over his waist, straddling him without breaking the kiss. He reached up with his right hand and snaked it into her hair, deepening the passionate kiss and dragging it out for as long as he could, savouring every second of their connected lips. Only when his lungs began to ache for air did he finally break it off, sucking in a quick gulp of air alongside the Ironblood woman.

A shudder lanced through him as Bismarck shifted, her warm thigh brushing against his still-wet cock. The woman blushed and leaned back, giving him an uninhibited view of her chest as she reached down, and unzipped her skirt. The low buzz filled the room for a single second before it came off, allowing her to toss it aside and reveal her white panties. She peeled them down her thighs with tantalising slowness, soon revealing her womanhood to his lustful gaze; quickly tugging her underwear off one leg and throwing it aside, leaving her near-completely nude on his lap.

''Mm...'' Bismarck laid one hand on his stomach, her other hand grasping his saliva-coated shaft and aiming it upwards, pointing it towards her womanhood.

The Commander smiled slightly, running his hands up and down her thighs. ''Don't force it.''

A light, feathery chuckle left Bismarck, her lips curving up into a faintly-amused smile. ''There is nothing to force... _Meine Liebe._''

Without another word Bismarck lowered her hips, the tip of his cock pushing against her folds. Seamlessly he slipped inside, her lower lips spreading apart for his shaft and allowing him entry – a mutual groan rumbling out of them as his cock sunk inside her pussy. Bismarck didn't settle with just the tip however; slowly rocking her hips and easing herself further down, working her way down his shaft with sensual slowness.

''Mn...'' Bismarck bit her lip as she reached two-thirds down; coming to a stop. ''Ahh... so wonderful...''

The Commander shuddered at her breathy words, his attention flickering aside as movement caught his eye. Tirpitz met his gaze just as she finished taking off her black underwear, crawling up to his side completely naked; every inch of her pale body exposed to his heated gaze. Something that simultaneously pleased and embarrassed Tirpitz; her cheeks aflame a pleasant crimson hue. She laid herself down by his side, her warm breath tickling his cheek – before she kissed him, silencing his low groans.

More groans rumbled from his chest as Bismarck's inner walls tightened around him, followed by the busty blonde slowly lifting her hips up. He broke off the kiss with Tirpitz and slid his left hand down, groping her curvy rear and eliciting a pleased moan from the pale-skinned woman, her cheeks flushing from his lustful touch. Her plump breasts squished against his shoulder as she leaned in and kissed him again, her tongue prodding at his lips and asking for entry; something he gave readily, groaning as their tongues writhed and danced in his mouth.

''Mmph...'' He twitched as Bismarck started to move faster – rolling her hips back and forth, the erotic movement making his shaft burn with pleasure. ''You two...''

Tirpitz chuckled and broke off the kiss, instead leaning in and sensually nibbling at his neck. The Commander groaned and focused his gaze on Bismarck, soaking in the sight of her nude frame as she impaled herself on his cock – the angle giving him a perfect view of his sensitive erection disappearing into her slick womanhood, her hot insides clenching tight around his dick. On instinct he held her right hip with his free hand, encouraging her to move more; and move she did, moaning deeply as she lifted her hips higher and pushed herself down deeper, progressively taking more and more of his cock inside.

Soon their pelvises met, the tip of his dick hitting her deepest parts and leaving Bismarck filled to the brim; both of them groaning at the pleasurable fullness. Bismarck only moved faster, erotic moans fluttering off her sensual tongue as she bounced on his shaft, each bounce making his cock hit her deepest parts and sending a wave of pleasure shooting through them both, his cock pulsating inside her hot pussy.

''Mn... ahh...'' The Commander's breathing grew heavier, squeezing Bismarck's hip and Tirpitz's ass – relishing their synchronised moans of approval, ringing sensually in his ears.

Lust burned inside him and a thought struck him, prompting him to act on it – releasing Bismarck's hip and instead grabbing a greedy handful of Tirpitz's breast. The pale-skinned woman moaned in surprise, her cheeks flushing an alluring pink as he fondled her ass and chest, swiftly capturing her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. At the same time he bucked his hips upwards, plunging his cock up into Bismarck's glistening pussy; earning a deep moan from the blonde at the unexpected penetration.

His cock throbbed, his post-orgasm sensitivity eating away at his stamina and making Bismarck's womanhood feel twice as good; her inner walls clenching and quivering around his cock erratically as she moved. He bucked his hips up sharply, thrusting up into her folds with feverish intensity, only prompting Bismarck to ride him more roughly – her throaty moans ringing throughout the bedroom as she bounced on his cock so fast her tits bounced with the movements.

''Ah... haah~!'' Bismarck's free hand shot up, groping her own breast as she rode him – her expression twisting with pleasure. ''Mm... C-Commander...!''

Her inner walls clenched around his cock tightly, the divine hotness nearly tipping him over the edge. With mad lust he bucked his hips up to meet Bismarck's quick bounces, their pelvises audibly smacking together over and over again – a familiar burning pressure swelling inside his shaft. He held back as long as he could, enduring the sensation of Bismarck's tightening insides, her erotic look of passion, her hypnotic movements – until he came undone.

''_Haah!_''

Bismarck gasped sharply as he came, hot ropes of cum shooting deep into her pussy and painting her insides white. Her hips buckled and her inner walls tightened sharply around his cock, a trembling cry escaping her pale pink lips – before the blonde Battleship climaxed, crying out with pleasure as her orgasm ripped through her.

The Commander shuddered as Bismarck kept rolling her hips, stirring his cock around her creampied pussy for several mind-melting seconds, his cock twitching inside her womanhood. Slowly she came to a stop, her insides relaxing around his shaft as her orgasm finally passed; leaving the blonde beauty leaning on his chest for support, her heavy panting matching his.

''Ah... haah... hah...'' Bismarck licked her lips idly, flickering her eyes up to his. ''Mm... _Commander..._''

She lifted her hips up, his cock slipping out her hot pussy and into the comparatively cool bedroom; the change in temperature making him shudder. Bismarck crawled up his frame and kissed him deeply on the lips before he could speak, devouring his soft groans and boldly pushing her tongue into his mouth, throwing aside what hesitation she held and giving into the passion.

Bismarck broke off the kiss with a punctuating gasp, gazing down at him with open affection, her cheeks a warm pink hue. She flashed him a smile before shifting back – the reason becoming intimately apparent as Tirpitz suddenly cupped his cheeks, pulling him into a kiss. The Commander groaned and deepened the kiss, one hand threading into her short white hair and prolonging it for as long as his lungs would allow.

''My turn...'' Tirpitz breathed to him, her breath tickling his lips.

In the blink of an eye Tirpitz looped her arms around his neck and pulled him atop her, capturing his lips in another kiss. The Commander happily returned the passionate kiss, laying his hands on her breasts and lustfully fondling them, eliciting a string of muffled moans from the pale-skinned woman. She wasn't one to be left behind either, her lithe hands reaching down and playing with his half-erect cock; stroking his length with both hands and helping get him fully erect again.

He groaned and broke off the kiss, resting his forehead against Tirpitz's. The Battleship flashed him a warm smile and unhanded his now-hard cock, instead slowly opening her legs; the invitation clear. One he didn't even consider denying, shifting between her legs and grabbing his still-wet cock with one hand, helping guide it towards her waiting womanhood.

''Mn...'' Tirpitz bit her pale lip, shivering as gentle pleasure teased her frame. ''Commander... go ahead...''

The Commander obliged – and with a slow roll of his hips, he pushed inside. She was even wetter than Bismarck had been, leaving nothing to stop him from sliding inside her pussy; a mutual groan escaping both of them as his dick plunged inside. He reached down and held her hips with both hands, keeping her still as he buried himself deeper inside her womanhood; intimately feeling her inner walls clamp around his cock tightly.

His right hand left her hip and planted itself on the bed, supporting himself as he slowly sunk deeper; coming to a stop as over two-thirds of his dick was buried inside. He gave her a few brief moments to adjust, waiting until she gave him a breathless nod before he began to move – groaning deeply as he reared his hips back. Just as the tip was about to slip out he plunged himself back into her slick folds, nearly bottoming out on the second thrust; a rush of pleasure teasing his dick as she clenched around him.

''Nn... ahh...'' He breathed, blushing as she snaked her arms up and slid them around his neck, pulling him down.

Their lips met in a deep kiss, muffling their mutual groans as he kept rocking his hips; gently thrusting into her tight pussy. Each thrust helped ease him inside and made her relax a little more, allowing him to plunge deeper inside until he was bumping up against her deepest parts, finally stuffing her womanhood full. Something that Tirpitz took great pleasure in; her low moan escaping their connected lips.

The Commander broke off the kiss, leaning back as far as her arms would let him – gazing down at the naked woman as he plunged his shaft in and out her slick womanhood, soaking in the sight of her flushed cheeks and warm smile, her eyelashes fluttering from the pleasure he was giving her. The erotic sight made him move faster; rocking his hips eagerly and burying his shaft into her over and over again, shivering when he wrapped her pale legs around his waist.

''Mm.. ah... ah~'' Tirpitz moaned for him, her head slowly tipping back. ''Yes... harder... harder...!''

He obeyed without protest, gripping her bare hip tightly and bucking his hips more forcefully – eliciting a string of deep, throaty moans from Tirpitz as he pounded her womanhood with renewed vigour. Their pelvises audibly smacked together, burying his full length into her tight insides over and over again, the divine sensation of being fucked making her back arch off the bed. The sound of slapping skin echoed throughout the bedroom, muffling the creak of the bed beneath them as he fucked the pale beauty into the bed.

Tirpitz tightened her legs around his waist, suddenly pulling his pelvis against hers. A groan rumbled from his chest as he suddenly bottomed out inside her, intimately feeling her hot insides clench around him – and enticing him to fuck her harder, bucking his hips in short but rough plunges, hitting her deepest parts with each wild thrust. His forceful plunges made her breasts bounce and her head tip back fully, carnal moans fluttering off her tongue as he brought her to new heights of pleasure.

''Ah... ah! A-Ah~!'' Tirpitz moaned out, her voice gradually becoming higher-pitched. ''Commander...!''

She tightened around him, her arousal clinging to his shaft as he rapidly slid in and out of her folds, the wet smacking of skin ringing around his head. The Commander didn't dare slow down, a fiery pressure building in his shaft in tandem with his pelvic muscles tightening up, his third orgasm of the night bubbling to the surface. In a burst of passion his left hand abandoned her hip and went to her breast, groping her large tit and roughly fondling her – eliciting a slew of trembling cries from the Battleship.

''M-Mmph~!'' Tirpitz screwed her eyes tightly shut, back arching off the bed. ''C... C-Command- _ah~!_''

With a sharp cry Tirpitz finally reached her climax, her lovely voice ringing off the walls and echoing in his ears. Her inner walls clenched tight around his cock and he gasped, his hips buckling as he wildly plunged into her, pounding her pussy as the burning heat in his cock swelled – until he couldn't hold back, shooting ropes of cum right into Tirpitz's womanhood with a deep, rumbling groan; cumming inside the writhing woman.

''N-Nn...'' The Commander shuddered, rocking his hips a few final times before finally coming to a stop – barely resisting the urge to collapse atop Tirpitz.

A long minute passed, nothing but the sound of their heavy panting and quiet groans punctuating the silence. That was until he reared his hips back, pulling out of Tirpitz and collapsing down onto the bed next to her, exhausted from his back-to-back orgasms.

His cheeks flushed as Tirpitz snuggled up against his side, her naked body flush against his left. ''Mm... Commander... I love you...''

The equally-naked Bismarck pressed herself against his right, fixing him with a warm smile as she 'accidentally' pulled his arm between her breasts, wrapping one of her legs over his. ''As do I...''

''I love you both too...''

Bismarck chuckled, leaning in and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips – the smacking of lips filling the bedroom for another hour to come, the three snuggling and relaxing together, unheeding of their nudity.

[END]


End file.
